creeps_castlefandomcom-20200214-history
The Crows
Hee-Hee, hi boys and girls. I, CREEPS, have a story that's FOR THE BIRDS SO TO SHRIEK! It's absolutely IM-PECK-ABLE ha-ha-ha. I name it... A farm sat by a river over in southern-France, where an elderly couple sat out, on the front porch of the farmhouse together back in the August of 1901. The old farmer played "Frere Jacques" on a violin and the old lady grinned. When the farmer finished playing the French tune, a flock of crows flew towards the farmhouse from the west, as the sun was setting in the sky. The flock of thirty crows were cawing as they flew down, to the roof of the farmhouse. All of them perched themselves up, on the roof and their beady-eyes glowed-white. The farmer stood up, looking up, at the crew of crows on the roof from in his yard. "What in ze world are zose birds all doing?" he gasped in surprise. "Where are zay at Isaac?" the elderly woman wondered of him. "Up on our roof, Agnes!" Isaac told her. "Oh my!" Agnes gasped. The thirty crows kept on cawing and their shining-eyes glared down at Isaac. Then, the flock of birds all faded-out at once, disappearing. Isaac blinked a few times in awe. The thirty black crows reappeared on the roof of the farmhouse. As their small eyes shined-white, the crows all in unison eerily cawed down to him: "Beware Isaac of danger!". "What! How can zose crows speak?" Isaac proclaimed in fear and surprise. "I heard zem too, Isaac!" Agnes proclaimed in shock to him. Both Agnes and Isaac rushed as fast as they could into the farmhouse. A young man came in the back door into the kitchen of the farmhouse from out, in the backyard by the barn. "Mr. Berger, zere are a big flock of crows up, on your roof sir" he announced to Isaac. "Yes Paul. I saw zem all. I am unsure as to where zey came from" Mr. Isaac Berger responded to him in the doorway of the kitchen. "Oh, here 'tis your salary sir. Zank you for your hard work today" Isaac told Paul, handing him $10.00. "Zank you, Mr. Berger. Have a goodnight" Paul spoke, shook his hand and left through the back door. "Zank you Paul. You as well" he called out, waving. A young girl walked downstairs and hugged Agnes on the sofa. "Hello, Grandmother, may I have a treat please?" she inquired of Agnes. "Hello Alice. Of course sweetheart" Agnes smiled, saying to her. She went into the kitchen and came back, giving her granddaughter a small chocolate bar. "Zank you Grandmother" Alice smiled. "You are welcome dear" Agnes smiled back, patting her head then. Mr. Berger stood by the back door lighting his pipe. As he smoked, Agnes returned to the kitchen. "Zose birds are ghosts, sweetheart" Isaac turned to Agnes and said. "What do you mean Isaac?" she wondered. "Zey vanished and reappeared like ghosts. What 'tis even more eerie 'tis zat zey spoke to me remember" he went on. An hour later, the crows watched Paul run through the cornfield of the farm to the farmhouse, as their eyes glowed even brighter within the night. Paul ran into the farmhouse, aiming a rifle at Mr. Isaac Berger, Agnes and Alice in the living-room. "WHAT PAUL?!" Isaac screamed, and his wife screamed then too. "Hello Mr. and Mrs. Berger. I like ze look of your farmhouse here, so I am going to murder you and take it!" Paul shouted to the old couple. "Our Son and Daughter-In-Law will be taking our Granddaughter here home tomorrow. Zey will find out!" Mr. Isaac Berger told him, trembling and holding both Agnes and Alice. "Oh, I will say I discovered all of you in here. Zen, I will purchase ze farmhouse here sir" Paul explained. All the crows flew in the living room through the open-door, cawing wildly. The flock attacked Paul and he screamed, firing his rifle, but the bullets whizzed right through some of the crows, as they were now transparent. Paul ran out of bullets, falling to the floor, Alice, Agnes and Isaac all screaming in horror at the sight. The crows all covered Paul, going crazy, pecking at his flesh all over. Their beady eyes gleaming-white. A few seconds went by, and when the crows flew from Paul, astonishingly, he was now just a skeleton. Agnes and Alice screamed more hugging each other. The crows flew out front door and as Isaac, Alice and Agnes ran outside together, the crow-like phantoms cawed to Isaac: "You are and your Family are safe now, Mr. Isaac Berger." They flew off into the night-sky, their eyes glowing-white and bright within the darkness. Ha-Ha-Ha-Ha, well, those crow-like ghosts really WINGED IT in the end eh, boys and girls? They won't be back NEXT BEAK, because they FLEW THE GOOP heh-heh-heh-heh! At least when Isaac, Agnes and Alice needed help, THE FEATHER WAS JUST FRIGHT hee-hee-hee-hee-hee.